This invention relates to a combination package for a plurality of containers and method for forming such a package. More specifically the invention relates to a package designed to handle and transport a plurality of containers greater than the unit package typically purchased by the consumer. Packages of this type are sometimes referred to as distributor packages, and are typically in the form of a six-sided paper board or cardboard box in which typically 24 cans are positioned with two layers of 12 cans.
Another typical package of this type utilizes 2 superimposed low height cardboard trays which are overrrapped with a shrink film. Packages of this general type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,385,429 or 3,331,503. A shrink film type of package typically requires relatively high energy to shrink the film into a close contact engagement with the packages and containers. It should also be noted that the shrink film does not provide any substantial tension or force upon the containers but is merely a confinement structure.